Love Me Tender Is Not a Slogan
by Killer Moth
Summary: It's Robin, Argent, a pair of "Love Me Tender" panties and a M rating. What more do you need to know? Request piece for Rider Paladin.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you read before you. All rights belong to Warner Brothers and all that.

Author's Note: This is a challenge to Kokuryu, regarding a recent lemon he wrote titled "Birthday Girl". It involves Bart Allen, Rose Wilson, and a pair of panties that say, "Put on before spanking." So, I thought to handle it in my own way whilst being original.

Beta: Busy.

Timeline: Post Fifth Season, I guess.

------------------------------------------------------

"Boring, boring, and, oh, look: boring," Argent grumbled as she wheeled past Jump City's finer skyscrapers. Her nighttime patrol was lackluster: two simple muggings and five police chases. Her Communicator then beeped, Robin's masked visage appeared on the screen.

"Argent, we have a silent alarm at the mall. You're the closest, go investigate."

"Yeah, alright, so when can we talk about our…"

"Personal business comes later, Argent. Robin out."

She snorted at the cutoff. "I don't know why I bother dating that wanker at times."

She headed to the shopping mall in record time. The cause of the alarm was all too clear due to the whole complex being cocooned in spider webs.

"That's…new."

She heard an indistinct chitterling by the main doors. "What is that?"

The sound intensified and the source unexpectedly lunged out of the gateway, shattered glass raining down everywhere. It was a half-man: his body was human, whereas, his entire skull was one of a whole spider.

"Fang, right?"

The mutant raised the collar of his leather jacket. "Yeah, but not that it matters, Titan."

She noted his clutching a plastic bag, with a pink negligee fluttering about. "You're causing a mess in the mall, because…of lingerie? You don't strike me as batting for the other team."

"It's not for me; it's for my girl, Kitten."

"I normally wouldn't give romantic advice to supervillain tossers, but you can do better."

"No way, man! You can't go higher than Kitten!" Fang rapidly discharged his paralyzing sting. Argent composed a traditional shield and blocked the energy.

"Serves me right for saying I was bored." The Punk Goth rammed herself into him. The two tumbled inside the darkened edifice, his cargo scattered onto the floor.

"Oh, man, the underwear! Kitten's going to kill me if I don't come back with them." He scrambled to recapture the fallen articles of clothing.

"Isn't she human, can't she buy it herself?" She materialized a bo and smacked him upside the abdomen portion of his head. The damage had its mark for he collapsed soon after. Police sirens chimed in the distance.

"Well, rotting in jail will, at least, give you time to think about your relationship…or not." She surreptitiously stepped onto a pair of panties and bounded into the air, the dangling apparel flapping in the breeze.

"What the…?" She detected the fastened garb. The fabric was a shade of hot pink with the words 'Love me tender' stitched in front.

"From what Robin has told me, I don't think this would apply to Kitten. As a Titan, I should return these, but as a teenager, I don't want to be embarrassed. But what I'm going to do with a pair of panties?" Her eyes widened at the embroidery.

"I take it back: there _is_ one thing I could do with them."

------------------------------------------------------

Robin concluded his monitoring for the night and marched to his room. The issues with Argent would have to be for tomorrow. His door whooshed open and there was his mattress, awaiting him. He jumped onto the bed, his eyes shut, until a female voice called out to him.

"Robin, Robin, wake up," Argent verbalized sultrily.

"What is it? I'm tired."

"You won't be soon."

"Even I find this too late in the night to be cryptic. What is it?"

"Oh, come on, Robin, you don't want to play the cat and mouse game anymore? You'd be one very lucky mouse."

"Argent, as much as I like the double-entendre game, I don't want to right now. Now, where are you?"

The female obscured herself in the shadows. "Oh, I'm here in the dark. Just me and a pair of panties I picked up on patrol."

His nostrils flared. "You bought underwear on patrol? What else did you…?"

"Don't get your knickers in a knot; I picked them up by accident. I was going to return them, but I thought I should show you them first."

"Argent, I know you've been, well, horny lately, but I have to pour my energy on…"

"I get it: Slade, the morph thing, Terra. You're busy, I know. But why do you always have to bury yourself in work when you don't need to?"

"Toni, I…."

"Come on, Robin, I know your body wants it — look at your crotch." Indeed, his erection was solidifying, ready to free itself.

"You're making this difficult for me, you know."

"Isn't that the point?" The lights were then switched on. She was clad in only the panties, with an arm draped over her breasts.

Robin scanned her. "'Love me tender'?"

"I'd love to, but only if you let me." She edged toward him.

"That's…rather tempting, but…"

"Oh, Robin, the world won't end if you get busy in a shag every once in a while." She settled herself onto his lap, his bulge rubbing her.

He gaped at her enclosed breasts. "It's getting hard to argue, isn't it?"

Her finger traced his lips. "For you, maybe."

He shifted himself, her dampness filtering on his legs. "On the other hand, it does elevate the endorphins, releases unnecessary tension."

"Doing the Mr. Wizard approach? I don't care why, but I'll take it."

"Fine, what do you want to do?"

"Foreplay would be fun, or simply wanking you off, but I'd rather just be on top of you…" She kissed him. "…with you looking at my panties the whole time."

"Heaven forbid I look into your eyes, right?" he gibed.

"You could always take off your mask."

He gazed downward. "Point taken."

She shoved him onto the divan. "Isn't that my line?"

"Why can't I say 'no' to you?"

Argent had a Cheshire grin as she done away with his boots and tights. "Because you want me." She eyed greedily his now engorged penis. "Perfect."

"You're too much, you know."

She pumped him steadily. "Oh, you're intense yourself."

Robin murmured in pleasure as she increased her motioning and licked the tip of his secondary head. "Can't start properly without tasting you a bit first."

He groaned in response. "Good answer, Robin."

The albino climbed on top of him, grating his shaft.

"Argent, don't torture me like this."

"Eyes on the prize, Love." She swung the material out of view, exposing herself.

His eyes were fixed. "I'm watching, I'm watching."

She deftly mounted him, her hands clamped to his pectorals. "Good boy so far." She slowly gyrated herself. "It's been so long, Robin."

He grounded himself on the single bed. "You're right — too long."

"Been touching myself too much lately. The constructs do the job, but they aren't you."

"I can't say I haven't done the same thing in the long hours of patrol."

Argent gained momentum and bounced on the organ. "Yeah?"

He drove upward. "Let's just I'm happy to be alone then."

"I know the panties say, 'love me tender', so why do I want to be shagged rotten?"

He gripped her hips and hastened the tempo. "You talk too much."

She voiced herself with only moans while their movements became frenzy. Each thrust taunted the other.

"I'm going to cum soon, Toni."

"Wank on the panties and on me, Love." The human reluctantly extracted himself and stroked accordingly. The ensuing semen drenched both her and the undergarment. She then dipped into his arms.

"So, should I return the panties?" she puffed.

"Tomorrow, leave money in the store undetected — you're simply delaying payment is all."

"Please, don't turn your brain on after what happened here."

"Not going to do that."

"Care for round two?"

Robin's eyes wavered. "I would, but it's been a long day. Ask me after sleep."

"You're going to get a good wake-up call in the morning."

"I hope so," he said before he dozed off.

She snuggled beside her lover. "Can't wait."

------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review if you wish and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
